Jump!
by DorisDonut
Summary: Their lives were at stake... They had to jump, or say goodbye to the world...


**I was thinking and this just... Came to me.. **

**Enjoy.**

****"Jump Theodore! Jump!" Alvin begged.

Theodore squinted, took a deep breathe, and leaped over the four feet gap. But just as he was about to be completely successful, he plopped down stomach first onto the surface he aimed for. Soon, he was slipping down.

"Theodore, no! Grab my hand!" Alvin cried, reaching out.

Theodore grabbed Alvin's hand and was pulled up. He let out a sigh of relief.

"That was a close call, you wouldn't have survived falling in that lava!" said Simon, hugging his slightly younger, green clad brother.

"Guys, we have to make a move.. Or we'll be goners," said Alvin. But the next platform was farther away.

"I'll go first," said Alvin. Fear flashed on his brother's faces.

"Don't worry about me... I'll be fine," he whispered.

Putting his arm in front of him, he positioned himself.

"Stay back," he cautioned.

With a deep breathe, he sprung forward. Just as he thought he wouldn't make it, he landed.

He heaved himself up, and looked at the area behind him. He shuddered. He stood up and turned around, and waved at his brothers.

"It's alright!" He gave a thumbs up and a weak smile.

"Easy for you to say," Theodore stammered, backing up slightly, "You're athletic."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Which of you is coming next?"

Theodore looked down at the lava. He has to face these fears.. Whether he made it or not.

"I will," he said, confidently taking a step forward. But then he took a step back. "I won't make it."

"I'll throw you," suggested Simon.

"Will you hurry up? The lava might be rising!" Alvin said, impatiently.

Theodore looked up at Simon. Simon scooped him up and positioned himself. His brother's life depended on him. He aimed cautiously, and tested what he was going to do a few times.

Alvin groaned loudly. "Hurry!"

Simon narrowed his eyes. "Alvin, I'm just trying to-"

"Simon!" Alvin moaned.

"Alvin, there's this thing called patience. You should try it!"

Simon started to throw, but Alvin interrupted again.

"Don't throw him in the lava!"

Simon sighed. "Gee, great advice, that was my first plan!" he responded sarcastically.

He took a deep breathe, and hoped he wouldn't mess up.

Cautiously but quickly, he shot Theodore to where Alvin was.

Theodore landed unsteadily, but Alvin helped him up quickly.

"You could of killed him!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Excuse me?!" shot back Simon.

Theodore gave Alvin a quick glare.

Alvin realized his wrong doing. How could he be acting so rude in a situation like this? Their life was on the line.. If they fell, it be over..

His thoughts were interrupted.

"I'm coming.. Here I come..." Simon said in a loud uncertain voice.

"You can do it!" Theodore cried.

Simon took a step back without even thinking and leaped forward, clumsily because of how sudden the action was.

He closed his eyes, ready for the end, and smacked into something.

Wait, it was Alvin.

"OW!" he yelped.

Okay, Alvin loved his brothers and knew he shouldn't be acting how he was, but this was unacceptable.

"Simon!" he whined.

Simon, annoyed, was about to reply but Theodore moaned.

"Guys, come on!" He pleaded.

He quickly jumped to their next stop, which was luckily not too far.

Simon and Theodore did the same, as well with ease.

They stopped short.

All of their hearts skipped a beat.

The next platform was several feet away. One of them might not make it.

Alvin gulped, and shakily looked at his brothers.

"Guys.. If one of us doesn't make it, I just want you to know..." He paused, dramatically. "You're the best brothers a munk can ever have."

Theodore, traumatized and depressed, reached out and embraced Alvin tightly. Simon reached out and joined in on the hug. They pulled back after a few seconds.

"I'm going first," Alvin whispered, "If I don't make it, go back."

His palms were sweating and His arms shook. He took a large breathe, hoping it wasn't the last he would take.

He leaped forward, and it was as if time around him slowed. He had to make it. Thoughts of everything clouded his mind. His friends. His brothers. Dave. Everything.

Finally, he landed slightly clumsily but safely enough. He let out the large breathe he was holding. Thankfully, he turned around.

"Come on guys!"

Theodore took a step forward.

"Here I go!"

Gathering all the strength in his body, he jumped forward.

But he failed.

He plunged down, missing the platform. He cried out, but it was too late.

"THEODORE!" His brothers cried.

"If only I had helped him!" Simon cried.

"Simon, it's not your fault! Don't

jump!" Alvin cried almost tearfully.

Simon stared at Alvin in the eyes, sadly. His grey blue eyes were full of despair.

He jumped forward, but not to Alvin, but after Theodore.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" came Alvin's piercing scream. He dropped to his knees, and cried into his hands.

Dave walked in the living room, exasperated.

"What is going on here?" He asked, looking at the cushions spread all over the living room, and Simon and Theodore lying on he carpet floor. His eyes fell on Alvin, who was crying into his hands on a cushion.

"Not this game again..." Muttered Dave, shaking his head.


End file.
